


Charlie Oh Charlie

by purplepurrity



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Forces, Darkness, Other, Poetry, this just kinda encompasses charlie's existing lore with my own guesses so yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepurrity/pseuds/purplepurrity
Summary: This is a poem encompassing the lore of Charlie from Don't Starve, lore derived from the YouTube videos and canon animations. The lore is very vague so I had to slip in some personal headcanons and ideas in order to make it work. Enjoy.





	Charlie Oh Charlie

Charlie dear Charlie

Once you were a kind gal

Right hand man to the magician

Wonderful to be around, a glorious pal

Something changed, Charlie my dear

Something dark happened to you

 

You used to run and play

Bringing joy and grins

Happy and gay

But something happened to you

Dark hands grasped you

This new thing, it is not you

 

Charlie O' Charlie

Can we even call you by name?

Now you seek to hurt us

Ripped us from our homes

From our times, all for a game?

 

Those you knew, you lured in

With tricks and false panic

Those you didn't, you called upon

With promises of knowledge or fun

 

Charlie, Dark Charlie

Your hands are threatening

You lurk in the dark;

Grinning, swirling, waiting

Waiting for us to be without light

Waiting to harm us

Waiting to kill us

We just wish to live

To thrive, not to die in this horrid world

 

Charlie my Dear

You turned against your family, your friends

We are stuck here without end

Trying to live while you wait to kill us

Charlie Oh Charlie, what happened to you?


End file.
